


Rayo de sol

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un par de años la vida de Mello estuvo nublado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayo de sol

Durante un par de años la vida de Mello estuvo nublada. Específicamente desde que huyó de Wammy's House. Desde el momento en que las paredes del orfanato dejaron de verse, su vida había estado opaca, sin gracia.

Pero repentinamente la luz volvió. Irónicamente fue al mismo tiempo que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba desfigurado.

Durante un tiempo Mello no supo por qué, a pesar de que un terrible dolor lo agobiaba, se sentía tan bien.

Y una tarde, cuando Matt le estaba cambiando los vendajes lo supo: por el estúpido perro.

Cuando lo comprendió se sintió tonto, cursi y trillado, sobre todo cursi. Se dio cuenta de que el tonto del videogamer lograba que sus días fueran más amenos, iluminados. Porque con su sonrisa, sus ojos (¡Dios, sus ojos!) y sus miradas, lograba hacerlo sentirse especial.

Al entender todo eso, y luego de sentirse tonto cursi y trillado, se sintió feliz. Feliz y en paz. Porque sabía que Matt era su rayo de Sol personal. Y eso ni Near podría lograr conseguir.

Porque el pelirrojo era su rayo de Sol… no, aún más, era su Sol, el que lo iluminaba. Y sabía perfectamente, que el sentimiento, era mutuo.


End file.
